El examén Robado
by rey kon
Summary: Te atreverias a robarte un examén de la materia mas dificil de tu escuela? fic relatado por Frankie S.
1. Chapter 1

El Examen Robado

Hola a todos! Que bueno que aun siguen con nosotros, soy Frankie y estoy feliz de relatar esta historia, ya tenia tiempo de no vernos y se que disfrutaran mucho de este relato, comenzamos?

Los dias previos a las vacaciones navideñas, son realmente muy estresantes, no habíamos podido reunirnos para ir al mall ya que teníamos que hacer trabajos, proyectos, semestrarios y demás tareas que ni siquiera habíamos podido salir con nuestros chicos, ya que nos pasábamos las tardes tipeando como locos, sacando información de internet y estudiando para los exámenes, y hablo de todos en general, Jackson se había comprometido a ayudarle a su primo a tratar de entender los últimos 4 capitulos de las lecciones de lenguas que a Heath simplemente no se le daba, Clawd estudiaba sin cesar ya que la beca deportiva que tenia solo cubria si el mantenía buenas calificaciones, Deuce como siempre no tenia problemas pero su nivel de competencia con Ghoulia por el primer lugar en el cuadro de honor aun estaba muy fuerte, y no se iba a dejar ganar, su novia por el contrario, tomaba los exámenes con bastante tranquilidad, Cleo no era muy dada a preocuparse por las materias, los sirvientes de Ram eran los que hacían la tarea por ella y casi siempre sacaba buenas notas, Thad aun no llegaba de su viaje y Clawdeen no sabia nada de el, habían pasado semanas y nosotras preferíamos no mencionar nada, solo le preguntábamos a Lala si el estaba bien, mas ella tampoco sabia gran cosa acerca de su primo, mas confiaba en que su padre estaría para ayudarle si estaba en algun lio, yo solia estudiar hasta tarde, algunas asignaturas se me dificultan mas que otras pero siempre cuento con la ayuda de papá que se quedaba conmigo para explicarme los problemas de Calculo que son un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero la materia que realmente me traía en jaque, era la de Ciencias, el maestro era una pesadilla con titulo, ningún trabajo era perfecto para el, todos tenían errores y siempre nos hacia la vida imposible a mis amigas y a mi en el salón.

Aunque debo aceptar que cuando un profesor esta dando su clase, no se debe uno de distraer, pero el exageraba, en una ocasión, Draculaura se volteo para pedirme un bolígrafo y el profesor le dio tan tremenda regañiza que la hizo llorar! Claro esta que Alucard le reclamo al dia siguiente por haber asustado de esa manera a su princesa pero los gritos que había dado el maestro en contra de Ula, nadie se los quitaba a nuestra pequeña amiga, y desde ese momento, nos tomo mala voluntad a nosotras 5, porque sabia que eramos amigas de Lala, creo que no tomo nada bien que el conde le hablara de mala manera enfrente de todos los profesores, pero la mayoría sabian como era Al con su hija, no le gustaba que nadie le dijera nada, es muy sobreprotector.

Y como el maestro pensaba que los papas de nosotras eran igual, nos tenia bajo estricta vigilancia todos los días, y nos hacia sentar separadas a Cleo, Lagoona, Clawdeen, Abbey, Lala y a mi.

Los chicos no tomaban esta asignatura con nosotras si no que la tomaban con otra maestra super buena onda y que hacia la clase muy amena

Eso si es tener suerte!

Y como era normal, el profesor nos había encargado que tipearamos todos los resúmenes, escritos, cuadros sinópticos que teniamos en estos primeros meses, y las instrucciones que nos había dado eran:

Formato Appa

Letra: Arial 16

Margenes de 2.4 cm de cada largo

Tabulación de 2

Y con encabezado y pie de pagina, numerado a partir de la segunda hoja

Las imágenes tenían que estar en color sepia y d de tamaño

Ademas de incluir todas las biografías y datos que el había dado como referencia en clases

Aaaah! Una verdadera pesadilla!

Asi que no me quedo opción que pasar un dia entero tipeando toda la información sin parar, mis amigas y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en hacerlo en equipo, habíamos repartido los temas y cada una lo haria en computadora en su casa y nos lo pasaríamos por Facebook, para que al final, todas armaramos los semestrarios y asi mandarlos a engargolar, yo termine todo en el tiempo establecido,y espere por Skype a mis amigas deseando ver a mi novio aunque fuera un momento, Clawdeen fue la segunda en conectarse

-hola Frankie-me saludo

-hola nena-sonrei

Observe que se veia un poco seria

-aun no llama?-me atrevi a preguntar

-quien?

-Thad- repeti tímidamente

-ah…ese…no…aun no

-ya lo hara –dije tratando de animarla

-realmente no me importa-se cruzo de brazos- te mando ya el resumen por face?-

-claro-

-hice 2 copias por si acaso

-esta perfecto-

-Frankie

-dime?

-no hagas eso-me pidió mi amiga

-que cosa?

-ser super amable y por dentro estas diciendo: "pobre Clawdeen, debe estar extrañando a Thad" porque no es asi

-yo..

-te conozco y prefiero que se ahorren la auto compasión, me molesta en serio-

-no estamos..

Mas Abbey se conecto e interrumpio lo que yo estaba por decir, no queria que mi amiga pensara que le teníamos lastima o algo por el estilo, ninguna mujer se merece que la sientan por ella

-hola chicas-saludo

-hola-dijimos ambas

-este maestrrro me va a destrrruir mi vida social, lo detesto!

-y nosotras, tienes el resumen?-pregunte

-te lo mando en este instante

-gracias chica!-sonrei

Lagoona y Lala se conectaron casi al mismo tiempo

-al fin lo acabe!-respondio Blue- te juro que me estrese al mil

-dimelo a mi-dijo Ula con los cabellos alborotados- necesito un dia completo de spa para reparar todo mi lindo cuerpo estresado!-y comenzo a hacer unos ruidos raros con la boca y las manos como si se sacudiera pulgas- es para liberar la mala energía-respondio al ver que la veíamos con ojos inquisidores-intentenlo!

-paso-respondio Clawdeen-

-me mandas tu resumen?-le pedi a la vampirito

-si, claro luego mi net se me ciclo toda! Que tuve que pedirle a papá la suya, lo bueno que si me la presto aunque pff tuve que pasar todo lo que ya había escrito a su lap, pero el me ayudo y asi pude acabar lo mas…

-Lala!mandale el documento ya!-le regaño su cuñada

-si si si-respondio nerviosa mandándome la parte que le correspondia

-solo esperamos a Cleo para unirlas todas y les pasare el semestrario completo para que lo impriman y lo engargolen-sonrei

-pffff, que horror y pensar que el maestro ni los va a leer-dijo Lagoona acostándose en su cama –

-lo se, como odio eso! Perrro de segurro el a de estarrrr ahorrita viendo la tele muy comodo mientrras nosotrras estamos aquí con esto-

-el es el profesor-respondio Clawdeen a Abbey-para eso esta, para molestarnos…en fin, dicen que su examen es uno de los mas terribles de todos

-me lo imagino-respondio Ula- si repruebo mi padre no me va a comprar los nuevos muñecos de One Direction-

-para que quieres a esos monigotes?-pregunto su cuñada

-porque son lindísimos! Además, son nuevos, los de la colección pasada, me los robaron y el que me quedo, Vlady ya le mordio la cabeza!

-en serio?

-si…pobre Harry! Parece como si le hubiera caído lepra

Todas reimos al imaginarnos al pobre muñeco

-como esta tu hermanito?-pregunto Lagoona a la chica

-es tremendo! Y muy berrinchudo, hace rato me saco todas las cosas de la mochila y cuando se las quite, pego un gritote, mas se calló en cuanto vio a mi papá. No le gusta estar con el-

-es por tu hermana?

-no creo, no se llevaban bien desde antes y Vlad es muy independiente de papá ,Le gusta estar solito, es un bebe muy extraño pero muy bonito!-

-eso ni dudarlo-dije yo asintiendo

Veíamos los minutos pasar y Cleo aun no se conectaba, que ya comenzamos a desesperarnos

-Dee Nile!en donde demonios estas?-dijo Clawdeen alzando la voz-

-ya se tardo, no lo creen?-pregunte mirando mi reloj

-y si le mandas un Whatsapp?-sugirio Abbey

Estaba por hacerlo en cuanto ella se conecto, Deuce estaba a su lado

-eh ahí la razón de el porque llega tarde!-le regaño Clawdeen

-y ahora que alegas?-pregunto Cleo como si nada

-te esperábamos solo a ti-respondi

-relajense, aquí estoy-dijo nuestra amiga siendo abrazada por su novio-

-Hola Deuce-saludamos todas

-hola chicas-nos respondio- les mando el resumen

-tu lo hiciste verdad?-cuestiono la lobita

-le ayude

-o sea que lo hiciste todo-sonrio Abbey

-a mi bebe no le gusta verme trabajando, verdad amorsito?-dijo nuestra capitana besando a su prometido

-oigan!-reclamamos todas- estamos aquí

-si…verlos besarse es como ver…canal porno-secundo Lala con cara de :S

-y como sabes como se besan ahí?-pregunto Deuce con malicia

-ay! Ay pues ay!-contesto de inmediato Ula- pues…pues asi…tu sabes! Ay no me vean asi que yo no veo esas cosas

-jejejeje, tu sola te delataste –dije riéndome-

-le vamos a decir a tu papá-le amenazo Cleo

-que ni se queje que el esta peor que yo-sonrio la chica-por cierto! Y Poseidon?

-estamos en casa de Maddie-respondio el griego- pero creo que preferiría estar con el

-que le pasa a tu Madre?-pregunto Clawdeen

-pff.. esta peor que nunca, no nos deja hacer nada, no podemos estar a solas, solo nos esta regañando y anda de un pésimo genio-

-es por Allysa?-pregunto Draculaura

-si-dijo Deuce- es por ella…no lo tomo nada bien que anda de un muy mal carácter….espero que pronto se le pase o que llegue ya el fin de semana!

-pobre Mad-respondi

-no…mamá tiene demasiado carácter para que digan "pobre" esta pasando un mal momento solamente, creo que aun no recuerda quien es ella realmente, cuando lo haga, entenderá que contra el amor no se puede luchar…y aceptara a mi hermana-

-nuestra hermana!-reclamo Lala

-perdon…nuestra –sonrio el chico

-Deuce!-escuchamos todas la poderosa voz de su madre llamarlo

-aah no de nuevo-dijo el chico de malas

-Deucey-le pidió Cleo

-ok…ire a ver que quiere…nos vemos chicas-

-bye Deuce!

Y levantándose grito un "voy!" de mala gana y salio

-ya comenzaron de nuevo a pelear-nos informo nuestra amiga-

-en serio? Tan mal esta la situación?-

-bastante mal…creo que Maddie se quiere desquitar con su hijo de lo que Poseidon le hizo, además, esta furiosa porque mi novio si acepta a la hija de Al cuando creyo que no lo haría

**SALUDOS A TODOS BUENAS NOCHES Y GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARNOS EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA**

**NAVIDAD ESTA CERCA Y EN VERDAD DESEAMOS QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD**

**DEJANDOLES EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y NOS VEREMOS MUY PRONTO**

**SEE YOU**

**D.G.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	2. Chapter 2

-porque es asi?-pregunto Lala con tristeza-

-solo esta despechada querida-dijo Cleo con dulzura-no creo que realmente odie a tu papa…es solo…las circunstancias que pasaron en derredor lo que la tiene asi-

-pero Allysa no tiene la culpa

-te aseguro que en cuanto nazca, mi suegra la aceptara…pero déjense de cotorreo y mandanos el resumen completo, Stein-me regaño

-todavia que te tardas te pones exigente-dijo Clawdeen con molestia

-estaba haciendo lo que me correspondia!-se defendió Cleo

-con Deuce ahí?

-si ustedes no llevaron a sus novios, es cuestión suya no mia!-sonrio nuestra amiga con picardía-

El griego bajaba las escaleras al encuentro de su madre que no se veia de nada buen humor

-te pedi mas de doscientas veces que no dejaras tu mochila aquí!

-perdon

-ya no esta Patroclus para que te lleve tus cosas hasta tu cuarto no te aproveches de la servidumbre-ataco de nuevo Maddie

-ok-respondio Deuce no queriendo pelear –alguna otra cosa?

-te parece poco?-reclamo la dama

-no Mad, como siempre tu tienes la razón en todo-

-deja tu sarcasmo! Y no me llames Mad que me purga-

-fine…

-y lleva a Cleo ya a casa, deben ponerse a estudiar los dos-

-estamos estudiando

-no! No lo estas haciendo! Quiero ese primer lugar asegurado Deuce asi que este fin de semana no iras con tu padre

-que? porque?-dijo el chico sorprendido

-porque te quiero en casa estudiando! Han sido muchos paseítos últimamente y prefiero que te quedes aquí, además tu padre tiene muchas cosas que pensar como en comprar una cuna para su nueva bebe y tu ahí no creo que ayudes mucho-

-mamá…yo quiero ayudar a Poseidon-

-en que?

-bueno…en arreglarlo todo para la llegada de Allysa-

Maddie sonrio de forma maliciosa

-para eso tiene marido…que el lo ayude, tu te quedaras en casa y punto se acabo, obedece y llévate ya a De Nile a su mansión, en media hora la quiero fuera de aquí-exigio dando media vuelta y entrando a su despacho, el chico solo resoplo molesto, no le gustaba esa nueva actitud de su madre, saco su iphone y le marco a su padre, el cual estaba en su casa jugando video juegos

-que bueno que llamas, como paso de nivel en Tomb Raider?-contesto el dios

-dad…no eres buen gamer-

-eso fue rudo!-le reclamo Poseidon- le llame a Hades pero no me contesta

-esta trabajando porque su jefe lo regaña si no termina a tiempo lo que le encargo-respondio Deuce sonriendo

-que jefe tan tirano el suyo-el dios era quien le había dado trabajo a su hermano-entonces, tu me pasas el nivel?

-sera la otra semana porque Mamá no quiere que vaya este fin a verte

Su padre apago la pantalla

-porque no?

-esta furiosa contigo

-motivo?

-Allysa

Poseidon hizo un gesto de extrañeza

-mi bebe?

-si…no tomo nada bien que fueran a tenerla

-porque? Digo…no es que le vayamos a pedir dinero o algo por el estilo para vestirla o si?

-dad…tu sabes los motivos-

-Maddie debe comenzar a madurar-reclamo el dios levantándose-me molesta que de nuevo estemos como al principio!

-lo se…a mi también…pero quiere que me quede este fin de semana a estudiar

-tu y Cleo nos iban a acompañar para buscar la cuna de tu hermana, Lala también iba a ir-

-ya se dad…y yo queria ir, pero Maddie no me deja-

-hijo…eres un hombre casado..porque dejas que tu madre te manipule aun?

-porque aun vivo en su casa, son sus reglas, y las respeto…no voy a ponerme en su contra papá…

Poseidon rodo los ojos con fastidio, comenzaba a desesperarle ya la actitud de la madre de su hijo

-ok cachorro, lo entiendo, me hubiera gustado llevarte conmigo pero debes obedecer a tu mamá

-gracias por entender-

-por nada...cuidate, nos veremos la otra semana

Deuce no respondio y solo dejo que su padre colgara primero

-Maddie…en verdad no intentes apartarme de mi hijo en venganza-se dijo a si mismo el dios- porque lo puedes pagar muy caro…

Yo mientras tanto, termine el semestrario y se los pase a mis amigas, terminamos justo a tiempo de la cena, en verdad que había sido un dia muy pesado y solo deseaba cenar, acostarme y dormir 10 horas seguidas!

Al dia siguiente, estábamos en la escuela en la cafetería, Deuce se veia realmente deprimido, nos había contado lo sucedido entre Maddie y Poseidon y todos estábamos de acuerdo en que tenia que hablar con ambos, no era justo que lo pusieran en medio de esa pelea

-es lo mejor men- opino Clawd- tu mamá debe entender que es tu hermana le parezca o no

-Maddie es una loca peligrosa!-reclamo Cleo

-Amor-le pidió Deuce

-no Deucey! Eso no se hace, cuando estuvo con Poseidon, te daba todas las facilidades para estar con el y ahora ya no? Eso es hipocresía y me duele que te haga sufrir-

-estoy bien cariño-le sonrio el chico besando su mano

-pero no te deja ver a tu papá y eso no se vale, si no hablas tu con ella, sere yo!-dijo resueltamente la chica cruzándose de brazos

Clawdeen mientras tanto estaba platicando con Ren, su nuevo amigo, el cual se había vuelto inseparable de la lobita, era un chico mega detallista con ella y muy tierno, Lala no estaba muy de acuerdo en esta incipiente amistad pero dadas las circunstancias con su primo, lo mejor era no opinar, Thad no se había portado muy bien con nuestra amiga

En eso, el primo de Lala llego, tan guapo como siempre, escaneo toda la cafetería en nuestra búsqueda y sonriendo nos miro, mas la cara le cambio al instante al ver a su novia sentada con otro

Lala se levanto muy feliz gritando

-Thady!

Y salio veloz a abrazarlo

-hola preciosa-le saludo el besándola

-hey men! Hasta que te apareces-dijo Heath llegando también con Holt y Gil

-hola chicos, los extrañe-dijo el saludándonos a todos pero sin perder de vista a su novia-como están?

-bien…y tu? En donde estuviste?-pregunto Deuce

-asuntos de la familia…permítanme un segundo-nos pidió con una sonrisa forzada

Clawdeen aun continuaba hablando con el otro joven

-hola preciosa-dijo Thad besando su mejilla

Ella prefirió no responder

-lamento no haberte llamado-continuo el tratando de que la chica le mirara, ya no llevaba el anillo puesto-

-descuida..si nos disculpas..nos vamos Ren?-

-claro linda-sonrio el tomando los libros de su amiga y salieron de ahí Thad se quedo de una pieza al ver que su novia, al parecer, ya había terminado con el

Deuce se acerco palmeándolo

-no esperabas que ella te iba a recibir bien, verdad?

-no realmente-respondio el vampiro sin dejar de mirar por donde se había ido la chica- descuida…ya arreglare ese asunto

Y sus ojos brillaron extrañamente, mas los controlo a tiempo de que los demás lo notaramos pero no se escapo de la mirada de Deuce que retiro la mano del hombro de Thad, el vampiro lo observo desafiante y sonrio sentándose a la mesa como si nada ocurriera. Mientras tanto, el guapísimo padre de Lala, se encontraba en su casa, realmente enfermo, las nauseas no lo habían dejado en paz en toda la noche, su cabeza daba vueltas, no había podido dormir, se había quedado con su familia ya que su reciente viaje a Europa le hacia sentir un poco culpable por no pasar tanto tiempo con sus hijos y se había quedado en su casa, mas Ine lo había escuchado salir del sanitario con un pesimo semblante y se encontraba recargado en la puerta, sudando frio, mas palido que de costumbre y sentado en el piso con expresión de asco, había devuelto todo lo que había comido el dia anterior.

-cielo…te ves pésimo-le dijo la dama yendo hacia el preocupada-

-es Allysa-contesto débilmente – no quiere estar aquí

-como?-pregunto tocando al vampiro que tenia una fiebre muy alta

-extraña a su padre…

-estas ardiendo Al!-dijo la condesa asustada-

-ya lo se, me siento terrible, no pude dormir en toda la noche…Allysa esta feliz cuando estoy cerca de sus hermanos, mas de Vlady, pero en cuanto nota que no veremos a Poseidon, comienza a incomodarse…y empiezo a enfermar…

-debiste ir a casa-

-no puedo y lo sabes-le miro el vampiro

Ine miro la mano derecha del conde, el símbolo de Hellsing brillaba en ella, si su master no se lo permitia, el no podia pernoctar en otro sitio que no fuera la mansion.

-lo lamento querido-le dijo acariciando su cabello

-no tienes porque…además, este es mi hogar...ustedes son mi familia también

-pero tu no deseas estar con el?-le pregunto la dama

El suspiro asintiendo

-Allysa siente tus propias inseguridades de dejar solo a tu marido-

-tu sabes que quisiera estar con el…y se que si esto continua asi, terminara cansándose de mi-

-no lo hara

-se que lo hara-respondio el vampiro con tristeza y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos-

-dios Al…las hormonas te pegaron mas fuerte que a mi-

El conde sonrio

-lamento haber sido tan indiferente a tus achaques, Ine, pero realmente eras muy fastidiosa-

-oye!-rio la dama dándole un golpecito amistoso

-es broma-

-entonces es Karma lo que te pasa-

-lo se…es odioso

-te propongo algo-dijo la señora abrazandolo- porque no desde hoy, duermes con el? Vienes despues de trabajar, convives con los niños, esperas a que se duerman y te vas a tu casa?-

-me dejarías?-pregunto esperanzado

-sabes bien que si, si algo sucede, te llamare-

Al sonrio

-gracias master

-por nada…ahora, ve con el, que esa niña necesita ver a su padre

-no soporta no escucharlo-respondio el vampiro levantándose – ire a su oficina-

-porque mejor no vas a descansar? –

-no…estoy bien…

-cariño…te ves pésimo, nada que ver con el guapo Al…asi que lo mejor sera que vayas a tu casa y descanses-

-bien…solo porque tu lo mandas-

-definitivamente lo mando, soldado, descansa

El conde sonrio desapareciendo mientras la dama tomaba su iphone

-si?-respondia Poseidon trabajando en su oficina

-ocupado?

-haciendo dinero, pero quien lo necesita en estos tiempos- dijo con sarcasmo nuestro jefe

-tu, para pañales

-y la leche que de seguro estará muy cara, en que te puedo ayudar, linda?-

-tu marïdo se sintió mal toda la noche-

-que sucedió?-pregunto Poseidon alarmado

-tu hija quiere verte, lo mande a casa a descansar, te sugiero que lo vayas a cuidar

-ire para alla, gracias Ine-

Y se levanto veloz saliendo de su oficina

-Anne llama a mi hermano y dile que me cubra en la junta de las 2-

-si señor Stark-respondia la señorita que tenia en su gafete el nombre de Diane, Poseidon siempre les solia cambiar el nombre a sus asistentes pero pagaba tan bien que ellas no replicaban, además tenían un jefe muy atractivo!-

Al salir, el dios no noto que lo estaban vigilando, entro a su Audi y un hombre con lente negros, lo siguió hasta su penthouse en donde estaciono justo a las afueras del impresionante edificio, había seguido todo el camino a nuestro jefe, grabandose las calles y avenidas que circundaban su hogar.

**Muy buenas tardes a todos, agradeciendo como siempre su preferencia hacia nuestra amiga**

**Aquí Poseidon subiendo el fic ya que me correspondia a mi hacerlo, y respondo la duda que una amiga hizo para Rey con gusto:**

**Ella aun no sabe si hara o no un especial de Navidad, ya que despues de esta temporada, aun no se ha decidido a realizar la decima este año o esperar algun tiempo, las personas siguen atacando a nuestra amiga con publicaciones y eso realmente es algo molesto, otros autores solo desean hacerse publicidad a costa de nuestra Rey y yo expresamente pedi que no se les hiciera caso, e inste a Rebeca a escribir en otros apartados, para que demostrara su talento, comenzar de cero y que se relajara un poco para que volviera con mas brios, no sabemos si hara un fic navideño, se publicara en su momento seguramente y se que ustedes, lo recibirán con mucho cariño como siempre lo han hecho, que han apoyado con sus comentarios, porras y hasta criticas a nuestra amiga y con eso se demuestra, quien es quien, ojala y Rey lo haga ,sé que lo disfrutaríamos mucho pero por lo pronto, no ha dicho una sola palabra , ya les estaremos informando. **

**Nos vemos dentro de dos capítulos, cualquier pregunta o duda, estamos para servirles**

**Ah,últimamente hemos tenido amigas que se han querido incorporar al MH role play, la edad minima es de 14 años y pueden pedírmelo a mi en la pagina de Cleo, Rey o en mi Facebook personal, nos encantaría recibirlas**

**Hasta pronto**

**Poseidón**

**p.d. mañana cumple mi amor, te amo precioso!**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	3. Chapter 3

Poseidon llego hasta su penthouse en donde fue directo a su recamara, en donde el hermoso vampiro dormia tranquilo, el dios se acerco lentamente a tocar su frente, estaba ardiendo de nuevo, Allysa estaba muy inquieta, se quito la chaqueta y se recostó a su lado, el príncipe se despertó al sentir que lo abrazaban

-hey-sonrio a su compañero

-mala noche amor?-pregunto besándolo

-algo asi-suspiro el vampiro-queria verte-

-y yo a ti…que paso cariño? Integra no te dio de cenar?

-aaah no hables de comida que aun traigo asco-pidio el conde-tu hija te extraña

-y yo a ella-sonrio Poseidon-pero no debe enfermarte asi-

-lo se…pero te necesita a su lado…igual que su madre-

-ya estoy aquí…Al…debemos hacer algo con esa fiebre…no quiero verte mal

-descuida-suspiro el príncipe acurrucándose en los brazos del dios-solo quédate asi conmigo y me sentiré mejor en un momento-

-lo que mandes-le beso Poseidon con dulzura arropándolo con ternura

Mientras tanto en la escuela, estábamos por entrar a la clase del profesor odioso cuando Thad llego con Clawdeen

-podemos hablar?

Nosotras la miramos

-entren, ahora voy-nos pidió

-podemos esperarte-sonrio Lala recargándose en la pared para escuchar el chisme

-no no lo haremos-dijo Cleo jalándola- vamos adentro-

-ay! Pero es mi primo!

Y dejamos a los chicos a solas

-que quieres?-pregunto Clawdeen de malas

-primeramente, preguntarte quien es el tonto con el que estabas-dijo Thad molesto

-un amigo

-solo un amigo?-reclamo

-si

-segura?

-a que viene ese tono?-dijo Clawdeen de malas

-a que eres mi novia y no esta bien que estes con otro

-porque no?

-ya te lo dije…porque eres mi novia-volvio a repetir el vampiro

-fui tu novia, deje de serlo el dia que te fuiste sin decirme nada y pasaron semanas sin saber de ti, creo que desde ahí, estaba implicado que ya no eramos nada mas-

-claro que no-se atrevio a contradecirla

-claro que si!-reafirmo la chica-

-nunca me dijiste ni por mensaje que terminábamos

-si al menos me hubieses contestado uno de los que te mande, ahí te lo hubiese dicho, pero ya te lo dije, tu no me diste oportunidad de decírtelo en persona pero como estas ya aquí, te lo digo ahora, terminamos

Y mi amiga iba a entrar al salón cuando el vampiro la jalo bruscamente

-conmigo nadie termina niña idiota-dijo groseramente

Clawdeen se safo de inmediato de su agarre mirándola sorprendida, los ojos de Thad brillaban de forma extraña

-tu me perteneces!-casi grito el- y no te dejare ir tan fácilmente

-estas loco-contesto ella alejándose

Thad iba a avanzar de forma amenazante hacia la chica cuando algo se lo impidió, su cabeza comenzó a doler y eso evito que fuera en pos de Clawdeen, dio media vuelta y se alejo por el pasillo, No lo volvimos a ver de nuevo en lo que restaba del dia en la escuela. La lobita mientras tanto, estaba bastante sorprendida de lo ocurrido que entro sin pedir permiso y sufrio una tremenda reprimenda de parte del maestro

-señorita Wolf!-le grito en voz exageradamente alta, mi amiga se paro en seco volteando-

-si maestro?

-acaso no puede pedir permiso para pasar?

-oh..disculpe..pense que no estaba

-yo llegue a tiempo srita Wolf…usted no-replico el hombre que era flaco como spaguetti, de pocos cabellos y cara como de ratón con reumas

Ella resoplo con fastidio, no tenia ganas de discutir con nadie despues de lo sucedido con Thad

-mire profesor-le encaro de malas- lamento lo ocurrido, pido disculpas, me permitiría pasar? Gracias-

Y sin mas se encamino a su lugar

Todos nos quedamos boqui abiertos

Numero uno: mala idea enfrentarse a ese maestro

Numero dos: maaaaaala idea hacer enojar a Clawdeen

Pero como el profesor era de muy pocas pulgas,se acerco a ella amenazante

-asi que se cree muy astuta?-

-no me creo, lo soy-contesto como si nada

-bien, en ese caso, permanecera de pie toda la clase

-de acuerdo!-respondio nuestra amiga sacando sus libros con una sonrisa ironica en su rostro- de todas maneras, hoy no tenia nada de ganas de sentarme-

En verdad que Clawdeen tiene muchas agallas! Mis amigas y yo nos miramos una a la otra mientras Cleo solo sonreía de manera maliciosa moviendo la cabeza, la lobita se había metido en un gran lio, el profesor había alargado demasiado la clase solo para hacer enojar a nuestra compañera que solo lo veia desafiante, al termino de la misma, nos pidió los semestrarios y nos levantamos para entregarlos, el tomo los nuestros y mientras sonaba la campana, habíamos regresado a nuestro asientos por nuestras cosas, cuando el maestro grito:

-Draculaura, que le dije de usar tanto el rosa?-

Lala volteo muy asustada

Su engargolado estaba de ese color, la pequeña vampiro se puso mas palida que de costumbre y comenzó a balbucear nerviosa

-pe..perdon maestro…lo olvide-

-lo olvidaste?-pregunto el hombre furioso- dudo que lo hayas olvidado ya que toda tu parece una expresión rosada

Los demás chicos comenzaron a reir mientras Lala empezaba a hacer pucheros, Clawdeen se adelanto diciendo:

-tenga cuidado profesor, no querra tener de nuevo por aquí al conde Tepes diciéndole unas cuantas verdades

Todos nos quedamos helados al oir su contestación, ella en vez de arrepentirse camino decidida mas Cleo le detuvo

-profesor-dijo en tono seductor-porque no se olvida del exterior y revisa el contenido que es lo que realmente importa-sugirio nuestra capitana

El maestro miro a la chica fijamente, aun a su pesar, abrió el semestrario de Lala y lo reviso, Cleo tenia ese poder de sugestión en todos los hombres, creo que no pueden negarse a nada de lo que ella les pide, es lo bueno de ser tan hermosa, mas el profesor tiro desdeñosamente el semestrario a su escritorio

-esta pesimamente mal hecho, no cumple con las normas que pedi

-como?-dijo Lala en shock-pero si lo revise tres veces!-

-lo dudo

-en verdad! Mis amigas y yo lo hicimos juntas

Maala ideaaaaa

Todos miramos a Draculaura como diciéndole : shhhhhh!

El profesor nos brindo una sonrisa de burla, le echo una ojeada a los semestrarios de todas y dijo:

-asi que lo hicieron en equipo, eh?

-n..o maestro-quiso arreglarlo Lala apenadísima

-no me mienta srita. Tepes!-grito el hombre

-si si lo hicimos-dijo Clawdeen decidida-algun problema con eso?

-ninguno señorita Wolf…ahora bien, como todas lo hicieron igual, no creo que tenga sentido revisarlo uno a uno, asi que todas ustedes, deberán jugarse la calificación del semestre en un solo examen-

-eh?-respondimos a una sola voz

El tipo sonreía victorioso y caminaba hacia nosotros con sus manos detrás de el, los demás compañeros aun estaban mirando la escena que protagonizábamos

-como veo que son tan unidas y hacen un trabajo en equipo que debería ser cada una, no tomare en cuenta ninguno de sus trabajos y solo las evaluare con su examen final

-pero maestro!-reclame

-si señorita Stein?

-eso no es justo! Nosotros..

-hicieron o no. El trabajo en equipo?

Yo baje la mirada sin contestar

-me imaginaba esa respuesta-contesto-el trabajo consistía en que cada uno realizara el semestrario de manera completa, no es asi?

-si…asi es-dije yo asintiendo

-en ese caso, suspenderé este trabajo a sus compañeras

-no es justo!-reclamo Cleo- estuve trabajando hasta tarde y no me lo evaluara?

Todas miramos a nuestra amiga asi -_- obviamente ella no hizo nada!

-lo lamento, Nile, es para que a la proxima no confie tanto en sus amigas-

-pero..

-pero nada-alzo la voz el profesor-el examen es pasado mañana y deben ponerse a estudiar y yo sugieron que lo hagan lo mas arduamente posible porque no ha existido aun, estudiante que pase, al primer intento-

Y salio del salón riéndose de manera bastante macabra

-estamos fritas-dije simplemente al verlo salir

El padre de Deuce mientras tanto, no habia dejado que su marido se levantara de la cama y le habia mandado a su mayordomo que le sirviera la comida en el dormitorio para que descansara, las nauseas habian cesado ya y el haber pasado la mañana con su pareja, habian hecho sentir mejor al vampiro

-tuve una pesima noche-decia el principe comiendo

-debiste llamarme-le regaño el dios

-no...estabas ya durmiendo, no iba a despertarte por algo sin importancia-

-Al...tu salud es importante!-reclamo Poseidon-

-pero ya sabemos que es lo que me pasa, es esta señorita que no puede estar sin ti, es muy co-dependiente-

-igual a su madre-sonrio el -

-no lo niego,no me gusta alejarme de ti, desde esta noche me quedo contigo

-por mi, de acuerdo,a Allysa le gusta estar conmigo, sabe que soy su padre y que debo estar junto a ambos cuidandolos, asi que cuando nazca se quedara aqui

Al le miro

-aquí?

-si

-pero…

-algun problema con eso?-pregunto seriamente nuestro jefe

-...es solo…que no podre separarme de ella, va a ser dificil para mi, ir con ellos y dejar a mi bebe contigo, no se, no creo poder dejarla-

-cariño ya pensaremos en algo mas adelante-sonrio Poseidon acariciandolo-

-no podrías quedarte en casa de Ine de vez en cuando?-le pidio el vampiro con dulzura

-amor, no lo creo-sonrio Poseidon-somos modernos pero no tanto, Ine fue tu ex esposa y no estaria bien visto que tu nueva pareja duerma en su casa

-aaah, al diablo la moral, tu eres mio

-y tu mio-le beso Poseidon-ya veremos como solucionarlo, de acuerdo? Ahora te tengo que informar algo

-que pasa?

- Maddie se puso de Nuevo psicotica y no deja a Deuce estar con nosotros

-por?

-porque pensó que el cachorro me odiaría por Allysa y como no fue asi, ahora no quiere que nos frecuente

-tu esperabas que el hiciera lo mismo con ella-le recordó Al

-si pero Deuce me quiere mas a mi que a ella aunque no quiera aceptarlo, necesito hablar con Maddie para que deje esa actitud

-no lo haras

-disculpa?

-si vas con ella, pelearan nuevamente y no solucionaras nada, y tu sabes que tengo razón

-entonces que sugieres?

-consiguele un novio a Maddie-respondio Al levantándose

Poseidon sonrio

-en serio?

El vampiro le miro sin una sonrisa en su cara

-M"#$ F"#$ hablas en serio-dijo el dios sorprendido

-no bromeo, pídele a Gore que salga con ella

-amorsito, tu crees que saldrá con el despues de haberme tenido?-dijo Poseidon vanidoso

Al rodo los ojos con fastidio

-en ocasiones es taaan fácil estar alejado de ti-respondio con sarcasmo el príncipe

-es que no se como buscarle novio, la pongo en alguna pagina de citas a ciegas?-

-aah claro que no

-podria poner: "Maddie Gorgon, Mujer griega de mas de dos mil años, quiere relación seria con hombre de 50 a 100 años, favor de llevar lentes o los convierte en piedra"-dijo Poseidon riendo de su anuncio imaginario

-piensa en ser comediante-se cruzo Al de brazos

-perdona, pero fue muy gracioso imaginármelo, como le voy a conseguir novio a Maddie!-

-tienes muchos socios, buscale uno!-

-no!

-porque no?-

-no se…es raro-dijo el dios

-raro porque aun la amas?-cuestiono Al muy seriamente

Poseidon solo sonrio mas ampliamente

-es eso?-volvio a preguntar el conde

-no, no es eso-respondio el padre de Deuce levantándose y yendo hacia el, robándole un gran beso-me hace gracia que aun te sientas amenazado por ella-dijo abrazandolo y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo-Al…te amo… tu eres el único que ocupa mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón…Maddie ya no existe en el, pero me parece ilógico que yo sea quien le busque una nueva relación, es como una burla…

El conde bajo la mirada molesto, Poseidon alzo su bella faz diciendo:

-Mad debe entender que nunca mas volveria a su lado, porque no quiero perder a mi familia, tu y Allysa son ahora mi prioridad al igual que Deuce y no va a quitarmelos, si ella no lo entiende por la buena, sera por la mala, pero no voy a buscarle un novio, solo me interesa mi felicidad y esa la encontré en ti..-

-no quiero que comiences una pelea-respondio su esposo

-no la habrá

-claro que si!

-amor…confía en mi…de acuerdo? Todo se arreglara con ella, Deuce vendrá este fin de semana con nosotros, despreocupate que tu marido se encargara de todo

-tecnicamente es lo que me preocupa-dijo Al abrazandolo a su vez- que nos metes en cada lio-

-ah vamos!

-si comienzas a joderle la vida a Maddie ella se desquitara con nosotros y eso lo sabes bien

-no va a hacerte nada, además la culpas? Perdió mi amor! Eso debe doler muchísimo

-si vuelves a decir eso, creeme Poseidon que se me va a olvidar que eres el padre de mi hija y vas a conocerme enojado!-le amenazo el principe

-tu madre me hace bullying, Allysa-acuso el dios hacia el abdomen de su pareja

-deja en paz a la niña-le pidió el príncipe, realmente nuestro jefe si es como un niño travieso!

**HOLA A TODOS**

**DEJANDOLES EL NUEVO CHAPTER**

**ESPERO QUE ESTEN DIVIRTIENDOSE CON EL**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO**

**XD**

**D.G.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto, nosotras estábamos sumamente furiosas en la cafetería, Lala estaba que se las ahogaba con un hilo, llorando como magdalena

-perdonenme! La regué!-decia llorosa

-ya calmate-pidio Clawdeen secamente-ya no vale la pena

-pero..

-Peluda tiene razón-secundo Cleo recargándose de manera provocativa en la silla, eso suele hacer siempre inconscientemente, los chicos suelen mirarla embobados todo el tiempo-el maestro de todas maneras nos iba a regresar los semestrarios

-deberras crrrees eso?-pregunto Abbey

-el tipo nos odia a muerte-respondio Clawdeen- es un tonto misógino que no tiene a nadie y que por ser un "forever alone" quiere separarnos a nosotras, quiere que peleemos para asi demostrarnos que nuestra amistad no es fuerte

-pero si lo es-dijo Lala en un puchero

-claro que lo es-le conteste abrazándola-ya no llores mas Ula, buscaremos una solución a nuestro problema

-solucion?-cuestiono Cleo- es fácil. Nos mandaran a examen extraordinario

-no puede hacer eso!-dijo Lagoona asustada- se veria pésimo en nuestro certificado final!-

-acaso hay otra solución?-

-podemos pasar ese examen-respondi por Blue

Cleo sonrio con burla

-que no escuchaste? Nadie pasa en el primer intento

-si estudiamos…

-Frankie…en verdad que eres la optimista en persona! Aunque el examen este perfecto, el nos reprobara!-

-no lo crreo capaz-dijo Abbey

Nuestra capitana se levanto altiva

-es obvio que lo hara pero si ustedes quieren quemarse las pestañas todo el fin de semana estudiando para nada…adelante, yo no seguire el juego, le pediré a mi padre que hable con Buena Sangre que pague la materia y punto

-y crees que va a aceptar?-contesto Clawdeen-

-el dinero mueve al mundo querida-sonrio nuestra amiga- y si papá no acepta pagar nada, se lo pediré a Poseidon, también le dire que pague lo tuyo Lala, dudo que el se niegue

-ay no que pena!-dijo Ula asustada-papá me mataria si hago eso

-no creo que se moleste con su marido, además, asi te librarías de ese odioso maestro, yo no voy a amargarme el fin de semana por su culpa, tengo planes con mi amor y si ustedes no quieren seguir mi consejo, alla ustedes-

Tomo su bolso y se alejo para ir a buscar a su novio, con todas las miradas de los chicos siguiéndola, Clawdeen resoplo molesta

-es una tonta

-crees que tenga razón?-pregunte

-da igual, mis padres no pagaran por una materia, y menos si saben que me la estoy saltando con trampas, Cleo puede pagar grandes cantidades, yo no-dijo la lobita

-yo menos-

-yo tampoco-tercio Abbey- crreo que papá me matarria

-no se si papito se enojaría conmigo-respondio Lala-pero mamá si, no puedo pedirle nada a Poseidon, que pena-

-yo tampoco creo poder pagar una cantidad grande de dinero por pasar la materia-dije- mi padre no es de esa idea, el siempre me ha impulsado a que trate de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y si es una clase difícil muchísimo mas, son sus ideales y debo respetarlo

-creo que no nos queda de otra mas que ponernos a estudiar todo el fin de semana-respondio Clawdeen levantándose

-yo querrria salirrr con Heath!-dijo Abbey con tristeza

-y yo con Gil, sus padres no están y podíamos estar el fin de semana juntos-

-Clawd tenia juegos pero quede de ir con Papá y Pose para ir a buscar la cunita de mi hermanita-

-Pose?-pregunte con una sonrisa

-asi le digo! Se oye lindo verdad?

-claro-

-olvidense de planes-dijo Wolf-tendremos que estudiar, ire por un pastel, quieren algo?-

-una botella de agua!

-un pay

-un sándwich!

-hey!pregunte por cortesía, no les iba a traer nada!-respondio ella caminando

-que genio!-dijimos todas sonriendo

El profesor entraba en ese momento a la cafetería y se sento algo alejado de los demás, Clawdeen hacia una mueca molesta al verlo tan relajado mientras nosotras nos reservaba un fin de semana esclavizadas a los libros, fue hacia la barra y pidio su pastel, volteo a ver de nuevo al profesor que había dejado unas carpetas en la mesa y contestaba su celular levantándose y saliendo del lugar, nuestra amiga sonrio con malicia,comiendo camino despreocupadamente hacia donde el maestro había dejado sus cosas , yo la mire intrigada ya que se suponía que ella volveria hacia nosotros despues de comprar su comida, mas vi que se acercaba a la mesa del maestro y abria la carpeta, yo sacudi la mano de Lagoona indicándole con la mirada en donde estaba Clawdeen

-pero que hace?-me pregunto en voz baja asustada

Todas miraron hacia nuestra amiga

Realmente nadie miraba lo que ella estaba haciendo porque estaba siendo sumamente discreta, extraía un examen de la carpeta del profesor y se lo metia debajo de la camiseta con rapidez caminando hacia nosotros, nadie noto el movimiento y ella sonriendo nos dijo

-deprisa! Al baño, AHORA

Nosotras nos levantamos como impulsadas por un resorte y la seguimos aun no creyendo lo que Clawdeen había sido capaz de hacer.

Maddie mientras tanto, estaba en su oficina bastante pensativa, cuando su iphone sono

Ella lo miro y sonrio

-ya sabia que me llamarías-respondio

-lo se, aun me amas-dijo Poseidon vanidoso

-no seas cretino

-cero problemas Mad…podemos hablar?-pregunto

-acerca?

-porque Deuce no viene el fin de semana?

-tiene que estudiar

-aah vamos

-es época de exámenes

-cachorro es sumamente inteligente y pasaría esas pruebas hasta con los ojos cerrados-

-prefiero que los tenga abiertos y estudie, ya ira la otra semana

Poseidon suspiro molesto

-y que te inventaras la otra semana? Que tiene varicela?

-imposible, ya le dio

-eso no lo se, no convivi con el desde niño

-deja tu trauma amigo mio-respondio Maddie-ira la otra semana, lo prometo

-el sábado iremos de compras y quiero llevarlo conmigo

-si me dijo pero en verdad lo prefiero a mi lado y que estudie

-Medusa que demonios te pasa?-pregunto ya molesto el dios

Maddie se quedo muy seria

-teniamos un trato…y lo estas rompiendo-dijo Poseidon

-Deuce es mi hijo…

-y mio!

-no realmente…ante la sociedad no lo eres, el tiene solo mis apellidos y si yo quiero, el dia de mañana hago que te deje de ver porque hasta que tenga los 21 años el me pertenece!-

-ay por favor! Deuce es ya un hombre para que lo quieras manipular como a un niño pequeño!

-insisto….el es mio hasta que cumpla esa edad y todavía le falta para llegar a ella

-que yo sepa tus leyes no funcionan ya porque el esta casado ¡!

-como?-dijo Maddie en shock

Al , al oir lo que su esposo habia dicho, volteo enseguida con una mirada de "idiota que hiciste!" mientras el dios estaba como en…."ups…la regué"

-repiteme eso!-dijo la madre de Deuce furiosa-quien esta casado?

-no voy a decirte nada mas, tengo cosas que hacer, adiós-respondio Poseidon colgando- ok..creo que la regué!-le dijo a su pareja

-amor!

-ya se ya se!

-metiste en sendo lio a Deuce!

-no fue mi intención, se me salio solito, es por eso que no se debe ocultar nada-

-tu porque no puedes mantener la boca cerrada!-le regaño-joder, ahora si la ca…

-tranquilo…yo lo arreglare

-ah claro que lo haras-dijo el conde mirándolo con una mano posada en su frente- Poseidon, Maddie no va a perdonar a su hijo el que se haya casado a escondidas de ella

-tranquilo…yo arreglare todo…por lo pronto-dijo tomando su iphone- llamare a mi hijo….Deuce?... podrias pasar a la casa? Tengo algo que decirte-

Al mientras tanto, movia la cabeza con desapruebo

-Allysa…tu padre si que metio en lios a tu hermano!-le decía a la bella entidad dentro de el-

Nosotras mientras tanto, revisábamos el examen que nos habíamos robado

Era el que aplicaría la siguiente semana

-esto es increíble!-dijo Lagoona-

-no debiste hacerlo-le regañe-es trampa

-y?-me respondio Clawdeen como si nada

-que nos pueden descubrir!

-repito…y?-

-que nos pueden reprobar

-Frankie…con o sin examen, nos reprobara! Asi, que mejor que tenerlo en nuestras manos y estudiarlo de aquí , si lo resolvemos y nos lo aprendemos, sera pan comido, el tipo se quiso pasar de listo con nosotras, bien, sigamos su juego, le quitamos el examen y a ver que pero le pone ahora, si nos reprueba, sabremos que no es ético y que lo hace de manera personal, y podemos acusarlo ante la directora porque tenemos los resultados del examen!-

-pero no es legal-insisti

-Frankie…amiga-dijo Lala acercándose- se que eres super honesta y todo ese rollo pero creeme..si repruebo, mi padre no me va a comprar mis muñecos de 1D y eso importa mas que lo legal! Ok? Es One Direction! Y mi reputación Directioner es mas importante que todo lo demás asi que, estudiaremos de el examen, de acuerdo?

-la apoyo-dijo Lagoona- es la única manera de pasar -

-yo pienso lo mismo-acoto Abbey

Yo suspire

-esta bien…cuenten conmigo

-genial!-palmeo Ula- entonces, las espero en casa para resolverlo y shhh! No digan ni media palabra a nadie

-trato hecho!-dijeron todas

-esperen-interrumpi-no le diremos a Cleo?

Clawdeen miro a las demás

-vale…yo le aviso, esta tarde en casa de Lala a las 5

Asentimos y salimos del baño hacia nuestras clases yo me sentía sumamente nerviosa porque jamas había hecho algo como eso en mi vida!

**HOLA A TODOS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**UN MILLON DE GRACIAS DEJANDOLES EL NUEVO CHAPTER**

**SORRY SI TARDAMOS ES QUE ESTAMOS ENFIESTADOS XD**

**ES EL CUMPLE DE AL Y VAMOS A LA FIESTA!**

**UNA CHICA LE PREGUNTO A POSEIDON QUE LE REGALO A SU NOVIO: **

**LE COMPRO UNA CAMARA DE FOTOS PROFESIONAL Y ANOCHE LE LLEVO SERENATA, AUNQUE HACIA UN FRIO TREMENDO, MIS AMIGOS Y YO LO APOYAMOS A LLEVAR A LOS MUSICOS A LA CASA DE SU CHICO, REALMENTE FUE MUY DIVERTIDO XD!**

**ALGUIEN TAMBIEN PREGUNTO SI REY DEJARA DE ESCRIBIR CUANDO NAZCA DJ**

**EN EFECTO AMIGA, ESE SERA EL CERROJAZO FINAL DE LA SAGA DE MH DE REY KON Y ELLA ESTA POR LANZAR SUS NUEVOS FICS EN LOS APARTADOS DE BEYBLADE Y AVENGERS.**

**LOS PERSONAJES EN EL ROLE QUE PREGUNTAN QUE ESTAN DISPONIBLES SON: MEOWLODY, VALENTINE, SLOW, TWYLA, BILLY Y SCARA SCREAMS,LOS REQUISITOS SON SER MAYOR DE 14 AÑOS Y TENER MUCHAS GANAS DE HACER AMIGOS, NO IMPORTA SI ERES MUJER Y DESEAS ROLEAR COMO HOMBRE, REBECA DE HECHO EN EL ROLE DE AVENGERS, ES HAWK EYE, ASI QUE NO TENEMOS PROBLEMA CON ESO.**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CHAPTER**

**D.G.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	5. Chapter 5

Horas mas tarde, Deuce era comunicado por su padre de la noticia que se le había escapado

-sorry cachorro!-pedia Poseidon recargándose cómicamente en el hombro de su hijo-perdon perdón perdón!

El griego estaba en shock, mientras AL los miraba desde el mueble

-ya conoces a tu padre, hijo-sonrio el conde

Deuce suspiro

-ok…descuida Dad…no importa

-en serio?

-si…tarde o temprano tenia que saberlo…solo espero que no se lo diga a Ram aun, no quiero que mi novia tenga un disgusto que le pueda hacer daño

-no le dije nada de D.J.

-menos mal!

-hijito es que nunca se deben ocultar las cosas y menos a una persona como yo, soy muy comunicativo-

-ya lo veo!-respondio Deuce pensativo- debo pensar que voy a decirle a mamá

-facil, que te enamoraste y te casaste con ella-respondio Al

-jejeje, no creo que Maddie acepte eso de excusa

-es la verdad-dijo el conde- eres ya un hombre, estas emancipado por matrimonio de tu madre, no tienes que darle explicaciones

Deuce suspiro

-ya lo se…pero no queria hacer las cosas asi…vamos, no queria que se enterara por otras personas

Poseidon se veia como una suela de zapatos con poop de perrito embarrada en el

-lo lamento cachorro-dijo el dios

El chico solo sonrio abrazandolo

-descuida papá, no es culpa tuya, yo debi decirselo hace mucho, se supone que entre Mad y yo no hay secretos pero…realmente las cosas cambiaron cuando ella estuvo con Talbot

-no hacían tan mala pareja-dijo Poseidon seriamente

-es en serio?-respondio Al sonriendo-odiabas a Jack!

-amorsito quien te entiende? Quieres que la apoye o que la cele?

el conde prefirió guardar silencio, pelear con su pareja era batalla perdida

- quieres que hable con tu madre?-pregunto el dios

-no...yo lo hare…solo necesito que…

En eso, Maddie abria la puerta como diva loca

-como esta eso que te casaste?-pregunto furiosa entrando y sus tacones Manolo Blanik retumbaban en la duela

Los 3 hombres se quedaron frios al verla, Mad tiene esa personalidad que hace que uno se ponga a temblar con su presencia

-heeey!-reacciono Poseidon-como es que aun tienes la llave de mi penthouse?-

-porque no me la has pedido!-respondio la dama molesta

-no?-cuestiono Al furioso a su esposo

-se me había pasado, baby-sonrio el dios nervioso

-como es que te casaste?-grito de nuevo la dama a su hijo

-Maddie tranquilizate-dijo Deuce calmadamente

-contesta!-

-si me gritas no lo hare-

-ah claro que lo haras!

-Poseidon, pídele la llave!-reclamo Al

-ahorita que se le pase el enojo amor!-respondio nuestro jefe dócilmente

-Deuce Gorgon, quiero respuestas ahora!

-lo ves?-la señalo Poseidon- esta de muy mal humor y ahorita me muerde

Maddie le solto un manotazo en la cabeza

-baboso! Yo no te muerdo

-oye! No le pegues a mi marido-reclamo Al

-puedo hacerlo si quiero, tengo derechos de antiguedad!

-que preescribieron cuando se caso conmigo!-respondio el príncipe jalando al dios mostrando la mano de su esposo con el anillo de casados-lo ves?esto dice: Propiedad de Alucard Tepes!

-amor…mi mano!-pidio Poseidon nervioso-

-te callas!

-ok solo que me lastimas!-

-tu haz lo que quieras con tu marido que poco me importa, Deuce es el que me oculto que esta casado! Desde cuando?-grito Maddie sumamente furica

-desde hace un año

-un año?-repitio histérica- estas demente?

-no…madre, amo a mi mujer, y no podía dejar que algo nos separara asi que nos casamos por el civil

-en que demonios pensabas Deuce Gorgon?eres solo un niño!

-no lo soy!-reclamo el griego- hace años que creci pero tu no jamas te diste cuenta

-para una madre los hijos seguirán siendo bebes siempre!-

-pero los bebes se enamoran Maddie, y yo me enamore de Cleo, lamento haberte ocultado que estaba casado pero …en ocasiones no puedo hablar contigo sin que me sueltes un sermón-

-y a este si pudiste decírselo?-señalo a Poseidon

-este tiene su nombre-reclamo el dios-y no me lo dijo, yo me entere en cuanto me entere de su existencia, investigue todo de el, realmente fue muy fácil descubrirlo

-y no me dijiste nada?-le encaro furiosa- Estuvimos juntos por meses y NO mencionaste nunca NADA?

El padre de Deuce retrocedia nervioso

-eh….no podía quebrantar la confianza de mi hijo!-

-dormias conmigo!

-quizas no fuiste tan buena- sonrio Al con burla que Maddie solo queria traspasarlo con la mirada

-tu no te metas!-le grito al conde- esto es algo de familia y tu no perteneces a ella

-cariño…ella tiene razón-secundo Poseidon

-como?-dijo Al furioso

-cielito no te enojes! Es que…

-ja! Y en tu cara príncipe-sonrio la Gorgona

-ya basta!-grito Deuce-Madre.,no vas a crearle un conflicto a papá con Al…es su casa y no quiero pelear aquí, vamos a la nuestra y..

-olvidalo!-replico Medusa-si tanto aprecias a tu padre, señor adulto, vive con el ahora, o mas bien! Te desafio a que vayas por tu mujercita, le digas a Ram que te casaste con la plástica y la mantengas con tus propios medios, sin lujos y sin Channel y te apuesto lo que quieras a que se divorcia en minutos de ti!

Deuce estaba sumamente furioso al escucharla que le contesto:

-te equivocas en eso madre, Cleo no me dejaría, la conozco, se quien es y confio ciegamente en su amor, y si no he ido a reclamar a mi mujer es porque ella desea una gran boda que le dare con mis propias manos! Y la mantendré cada dia de nuestras vidas juntos porque soy lo suficientemente hombre para darle todo lo que ella y mis hijos se merecen, y no quiero nada de ti, si esa es tu posición, bien, de acuerdo, lamento que te hayas enterado asi pero no quiero que Ram se entere aun, porque pienso demostrarte a ti y a el, que Cleo es MIA! Y si la reclame es porque estoy, absoluta e irremediablemente enamorado de ella!-

Maddie estaba sumamente furiosa que sin mas, dio dos pasos hacia la puerta y salio azotándola, el chico solo bajo la mirada con tristeza mientras su padre le abrazaba

-tu vas a quedarte conmigo

-dad

-no me interesa lo que Maddie piense….eres mi hijo y desde hoy viviras aqui-

AL se levanto de su asiento y salio detrás de la mujer, Poseidon le hablo antes de que saliera pero el conde le ignoro, Maddie esperaba ya el ascensor sumamente furiosa cuando el vampiro llego hasta ella

-porque eres asi?-le pregunto

Medusa volteo a mirarlo

-no te metas en esto-le pidió- no es asunto tuyo

-se que es tu familia y lo acepto, pero Deuce es un gran chico que no merece que lo trates de esa manera

-se casó sin decirme nada!-alzo la voz Maddie-

-esta enamorado

-es una estupidez!

-tu sabes que no es asi, tu también has estado enamorada

-y gracias a ti ya no lo estoy-reclamo la dama

El vampiro solo bajo la mirada

-no te desquites entonces con Deuce de lo que Poseidon hizo

-si Lala se casara en secreto con Clawd….no te enojarias?-pregunto- te aseguro que tu serias capaz de matar al pobre chico y no me digas que miento que te conozco demasiado bien Alucard-

-Clawd no es ni la mitad de hombre que Deuce-respondio el conde- y si mi hija, encontrara a uno como el, me sentiría tranquilo de saber que esta en manos de un esposo que la cuidara siempre, Cleo y tu hijo están destinados a estar juntos, aunque no lo quieras y te opongas, es asi…no puedes luchar contra el amor-

Maddie camino hasta el conde

-tu opinión es como padre…mas te pregunto como madre….que sentirías si Allysa…el dia de mañana…se alejara de esa manera de ti?

El príncipe solo la miro

-Deuce…es el hijo de un dios-continuo Maddie- yo lo crie sola..lo cuide con mi vida! De tantos peligros que lo acechaban por ser el ultimo descendiente de Poseidon,me desvele en sus enfermedades, lo crie, hermoso, valeroso, y fuerte como un guerrero! Mas todo eso lo hice sin la ayuda de nadie

-porque no quisiste-le interrumpio Al

-porque sabia que si Poseidon se enteraba…se lo llevaría con el…o lo que es peor…que algun enemigo viniera por mi niño…precisamente por ser hijo de el…no sabes lo que es criar a un semidios príncipe…mas pronto lo conoceras en carne propia….asi que…te vendo esta profecía- Maddie estaba muy cerca del hermoso rostro del vampiro- en cuanto tu hija abra los ojos al mundo, comenzara tu calvario…no podras volver a dormir…porque cualquier enemigo, estaría feliz de tener el corazón de tu niña clavado en una estaca por venganza a Poseidon….no podras separarte de su cuna un solo momento, y te reto a que te alejes de su escuela el primer dia de clases, a no sufrir su primera enfermedad, a no asustarte con su primer paso, a no angustiarte por su llanto y a no temer…el dia en que ella te diga adiós…sufrirás lo mismo que yo Al…todo cuanto crie a Deuce…tu lo viviras…y con eso…tengo mi venganza-

El vampiro estaba sin habla, la Gorgona escucho el ascensor abrir y dando media vuelta, entro sin decir una sola palabra mas pero gozando en su interior de ver que había engendrado la semilla de la desconfianza en el padre de Lala.

Al suspiro con tristeza, Poseidon estaba detrás de el

-estas bien?-le pregunto buscando su mirada, mas el conde no se la regreso

-debo irme

-a donde?-pregunto el dios asustado

-a casa…

-pero anoche te sentias mal…dijiste que..

-debo ir con mi familia-respondio simplemente

-cariño-dijo Poseidon tratando de abrazarlo mas el príncipe se alejo

-ve con Deuce…te necesita

-Al…no dejes que…

Mas desaparecio sin decir una sola palabra mas y dejando a su compañero bastante triste, Maddie podía ser una poderosa enemiga y sabia que iba a hacer todo lo posible por separarlos.

**BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS**

**DEJANDO EL CAPITULO**

**NS VEMOS**

**XD**

**D.G.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	6. Chapter 6

La madre de Deuce mientras tanto, había llegado ya al estacionamiento, sacaba sus llaves y cuando acciono la alarma su instinto le hizo voltear enseguida hacia sus espaldas y vio a un increíblemente atractivo hombre alto, arriba de un auto, que la miraba fijamente, se veia netamente egipcio, le daba un parecido muy grande a Hugh Jackman y la dama solo se quedo sin moverse por si era algun enemigo, los ojos los tenia tatuados a la usanza egipcia, usaba una camisa blanca, jeans y un enorme medallón colgaba de su pecho con la imagen de un Halcon

Maddie lo miro por unos instantes antes de que desapareciera ante sus ojos, había sido lo mas extraño que le había pasado en los últimos días, mas con los problemas que habían tenido en el pasado, lo mejor era, estar en guardia, no fuera a ser un nuevo enemigo que los estaba vigilando.

Mientras tanto nosotras, estábamos en la sala de Lala recibiendo una tremenda regañiza de parte de Cleo

-estan locas? Si el profesor se entera de que le robaron ese examen…

-no lo hara-dijo Clawdeen

-como sabes que no?

-porque me asegure que nadie me viera

-estabas en la cafetería!-grito nuestra capitana- hay cámaras por todos lados, Toralei o Gory pudieron verte!-

Lo acepto, eso me asusto

-pero no lo hicieron!-reclamo Clawdeen-quieres relajarte? Además, nadie te obliga a estar con nosotras Cleo, te dijimos porque eres nuestra amiga y queremos que pases esa materia

La novia de Deuce solo suspiro con fuerza

-ok ok…resolvamos el examen

-si!-grito Lala – eres increíble amiguita! Además el exam…hola mami!-se interrumpio Draculaura al ver bajar a su madre con Vlady-

-hola a todas-nos sonrio la bella condesa- como están?

-bien!-respondimos todas con sonrisas de niñas buenas-

-les gustaría un poco de pastel?

-nos encantaría-respondi por todas- le ayudamos?-

-descuiden, le dire a la ama de llaves que…

En eso, Al llego a la mansión bastante meditabundo

-hola-nos saludo amable y nosotras le regresamos el saludo

-papi!-se dirigio Lala hacia el besándolo- cielos papito estas ardiendo de nuevo-le dijo preocupada

-descuida nena, estoy bien

-Al?-le miro Ine con cara de : y tu que haces aquí?-

-no me siento bien, ire a descansar-dijo y realmente se veia pésimo

-claro querido…sube, ahora voy-dijo la dama-cariño, cuidame a tu hermano mientras voy a la cocina-

-seguro mami-sonrio Lala cargando al bellísimo de Vlady que ya traía el moño de su hermana en la mano

-es seguro contestar el examen aquí en la sala?-pregunto Clawdeen en voz baja

-no lo se, pero no pensé que papá fuese a regresar a la casa , crei que estaría con Poseidon-

-eso me suena a problemas-dijo Cleo

-sera mejor irnos a mi cuarto-nos sugirió Lala-tomen todo y vayamos arriba

-ok!-nos pusimos todas en movimiento

Llegamos al cuarto de nuestra amiga colocando nuestros libros en derredor, Clawdeen repartio el examen entre 6 y nos los dio para poder resolverlo por completo, La nana de Vlady había ido por el a la habitación de nuestra amiga y nos habían llevado pastel y leche para todas, cuando en eso Cleo recibió la llamada de su novio, ella le contestaba como si nada pero vimos como palidecia de inmediato

-que cosa?-grito

-que pasa?-pregunto Clawdeen

Ella se levanto de donde estaba

-disculpen. Esto es personal

Y salio al pasillo en donde continuo hablando por telefono

amor!-decia Cleo asustada

-descuida bebe- le calmo Deuce- mamá no es capaz de decirle nada a Ram, solo me corrió de la casa

-pero Deucey!

.-estare con Poseidon, descuida, además solo sera un año…nos casamos el próximo les parezca o no

-pero…

-pero nada…Cleo, necesito tu apoyo en estos momentos

-lo tienes y lo sabes amor-

-si nena, lo se, pero Maddie…realmente no se que le pasa

-esta menopausica!-dijo nuestra amiga furiosa.- mira que hacerte esto, creeme amor, que tengo ganas de hablar muy seriamente con tu madre!

- y se que le darían una buena regañiza hermosa pero lo mejor es ya no hacer mas grande el lio, me quedare con mi padre y lo mas seguro es que nos mudemos a la casa que Al le regalo a papá en cuanto tengan a Allysa-

-AL esta aquí-le informo Cleo

-lo se, discutieron por culpa de Maddie

-te digo! Aaah tu madre si que da lios-

-no haremos esto mas grande nena, te llamo en cuanto vaya por ti, estas con Lala?

-s..i-respondio Cleo nerviosa- en la noche te cuento algo

-trato hecho, te amo, voy por ti a las 7

-si amor, te amo mas yo, bye

Mientras tanto, Ine revisaba a el conde que estaba a punto de caer de nuevo en un shock por su fiebre tan alta, se veia sumamente agitado, y estaba en un sueño muy pesado, la madre de nuestra amiga tomo su iphone y le llamo de inmediato al dios

-lo sabia!-reclamo el dios furioso- busca la inyección Ine y colócasela mientras llego

-ya no hay una sola-informo la señora abriendo el maletín en donde se encontraban- no le pidió mas a Fere

-ellos se fueron a L.A. y nosotros nos quedamos en Rumania, se nos olvido pedir una nueva remesa, mira,solo mantenlo vivo hasta que yo llegue

-claro solo apurate o tu marido se queda sin cerebro

-asi como es últimamente de necio no me extraña que se este quedando sin neuronas!-reclamo el dios molesto saliendo veloz de su departamento.

Poseidon llego como de rayo a la mansión, toco la puerta y el mayordomo con sus pasitos de tortuguita bebe le abria la puerta de lo mas tranquilo

-bien amigo tardate mas!-le aplaudio el dios con sarcasmo- no tengo nada de prisa eh!

-deja a mi servidumbre en paz-sonrio Ine desde la escalera- me traumaras a Jaime

-mi marido enfermo y tu me mandas a abrir al mas lento, gracias linda, en donde esta?

-en su recamara, segunda puerta a la izquierda-le indico

-gracias- respondio el dios subiendo veloz hacia el lugar que le indicaban

El vampiro estaba realmente mal, su fiebre había aumentado extremadamente y tenia problemas para respirar, Poseidon se acerco a su cama llamándole

-cariño…

Realmente se asusto al ver lo mal que se veia

-Allysa-le hablo a su hija colocando su mano en el torax del principe-deja en paz a tu madre…aquí estoy ya y no pienso dejarlos de nuevo…tranquila bebe

La fiebre fue cesando en cuanto oyo la voz del dios

-eso es pequeña diosa-sonrio Poseidon- todo esta bien…papá esta aquí

El conde abria los ojos lentamente al sentir el beso de su compañero en sus labios

-ya despertaste bello príncipe-le sonrio

El vampiro le miro unos segundo mas al instante le solto tremendo golpazo en la cabeza que hizo sonar hueco en Poseidon

-cariño asi no se despertó la princesa!-se quejo sobándose el golpe

-idiota-le reclamo levantándose-con que no soy de tu familia eh?

-si lo eres bebe-dijo el dios de inmediato-

-y lo dijiste frente a ella, eres un imbécil, realmente me pones de malas! No me volveré a meter en tus asuntos

-ah vamos amor-pedia el dios asustado

-ni me hables que estoy furioso!-

-pero baby..

-y ella cree que diciendo todo lo que me dijo me va a amedrentar? Quien demonios cree que soy?-dijo Al levantándose de la cama- soy el mas grande vampiro de todos los tiempos, no soy una Gorgona débil como ella, si algun enemigo desea quitarme a Allysa lo mato primero! Nadie va a lastimar a mi bebe

-cariño-

-y si cree que diciéndome eso voy a asustarme y a decir: no tendre a mi hija, pues esta muy equivocada! tu y ella, me pertenecen, son mios, yo me los gane y no dejare que absolutamente nadie me los quite!

-ok-respondio Poseidon sin saber que decir-

-y si vuelves a abrir la boca diciendo que no soy de tu familia frente a ella, vas a conocerme!-le amenazo el conde-te casaste conmigo y eres mi marido!-

-nadie lo ha negado-

-pues mas te vale y que no se te olvide!

-creeme amor con esos gritos, jamas se me va a olvidar!

-Que haces aquí?

-Ine me llamo-

-para que?

-estabas muy enfermo-

-pero ya estoy bien!-

-y por eso te vas a casa conmigo ahora

-no quiero irme! Esta es..

-**Ahora**-recalco Poseidon con firmeza mirándolo

El conde se quedo en silencio enseguida y asintiendo camino hacia el dios que tomando su mano, lo llevo de nuevo a su hogar.

Horas despues, nosotras terminamos de contestar el examen, Lala le saco copias para todas y nos fuimos a nuestra casa para poder estudiar la prueba ya con las respuestas, cosa rara, todo el me parecía ya bastante sencillo, creo que era porque al estarlo contestando, había estudiado sin querer, estaba en mi cuarto pensando en aquel examen robado cuando entro mi padre con una taza de te

-hola preciosa-me saludo

Yo le sonreí

-hola papito

-te traje esto para que calmes tus nervios por los exámenes. Te hara bien y asi podras concebir el sueño-

-que amable y dulce eres, gracias-le bese en la mejilla-

-que es esto? –me pregunto tomando las hojas del examen

-aaah! Un…cuestionario que hicimos-dije nerviosa quitándoselo- e..s lo que hicimos esta tarde

Papá solo me miraba fijamente, realmente no le puedo mentir

-segura?-me pregunto de nuevo

-si papi!-respondi

-bien…toma tu te y trata de dormir, ya mañana sera otro dia-me aconsejo besando mi mejilla y acariciando mi cabello

-si…te amo papá

-y yo a ti princesa-dijo el levantándose y saliendo de mi recamara, odiaba mentirle a mi padre pero realmente no queria reprobar esa materia

Cleo también estaba recibiendo su dosis de regaño por parte de Deuce

.-esto esta mal Cleo!-le decía con el examen en las manos, el chico había ido por su novia a casa de Lala y habían ido a cenar a un lindo lugar

-ya lo se Deucey-acepto nuestra amiga- no necesitas recordármelo

-entonces?

-yo no queria hacerlo! Pero papá se que se enojara si pago la materia sin cursarla-

-si ese profesor da problemas podemos acusarlo con Buena Sangre

-ay bebe! Acaso no recuerdas que no somos sus consentidos por culpa de Poseidon?

Deuce suspiro, ella tenia razón

-lo se pero..Cleo…tu eres el doble de inteligente que esto….no necesitas un examen robado, y se que puedes pasar ese examen sin hacer trampas

-realmente lo crees?-pregunto ella con ojos de gatito de Shrek

-definitivamente …si decides usar el examen para estudiarlo, yo no te detendré, pero se que mi esposa puede hacerlo sin ayuda

La chica se acerco a besarlo intensamente

-te amo…gracias por confiar en mi-

-siempre…que le pasa a Clawdeen?-

-esta algo tensa por haber roto con Thad

-Thad luce raro-dijo Deuce pensativo

-en serio lo crees?

-si…algo pasa con el, y mañana se lo preguntare a Al en cuanto lo vea-

-se arreglaron las cosas entre ellos?

-supongo que si, estaban en su habitacion cuando sali de ahi y preferi no hablarles! No fuera a a llevarme una sorpresa desagradable

-momentos passion-sonrio Cleo-

-y tendre que acostumbrarme a ellos ahora que viviré con mi padre-

-solo mientras nos casamos, bebe-le consolo ella abrazandolo

-si..un año pasa rápido…y podre tenerte ya para siempre a mi lado

-eso es lo que mas deseo-respondio mi amiga besándolo-

**BUENAS NOCHES**

**ANTES QUE NADA PEDIMOS UNA DISCULPA POR NO HABER SUBIDO EL FIC ANTES PERO LA CULPA ES DE POSEIDON QUE NOS INVITO A COMER POR SER UN DIA MUY ESPECIAL EN MEXICO, Y HASTA AHORA LLEGAMOS A CASA XD**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CHAPTER Y LOS VEO DESPUES**

**UN BESO**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**D.G.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	7. Chapter 7

Al dia siguiente, Poseidon estaba ya sentado a la mesa con su periódico y su taza de café en las manos como era su costumbre, mientras su compañero estaba a su lado haciendo lo propio, el dia se antojaba tranquilo

-buen dia-saludo Deuce a ambos sonriendo

-hola pequeño-dijo Al

-hola cachorro, mejor?

-definitivamente-le beso su hijo- sabes que me gusta estar en casa

-y a mi me gusta tenerlos a ambos aquí-refiriendose el dios a su pareja y su hijo-

- compraremos la cuna a Allysa?-pregunto el chico sentándose en su sitio-

-ese es el plan-respondio Al –

-es dia de compras y gastar dinero-secundo Poseidon con sarcasmo

-es tu hija, tienes que gastar en ella-contesto el conde

-y lo hago con gusto.-le beso el dios a su pareja

-por cierto, Al…has hablado con Thad?

-mmm, no últimamente, por?

-ayer lo note algo raro…no se..como un brillo extraño en los ojos

Poseidon y el conde se miraron por unos minutos, recordaban el coloquio con Velkan y su clan en Rumania y la amenaza clara de Fere de exterminar a los jóvenes rebeldes que estuvieran con la Talamasca, que el vampiro dijo sonriendo

-no creo que sea nada de cuidado, los poderes de nosotros a veces suelen hacer que nuestros ojos brillen, descuida cachorro, Thad esta bien, de todas maneras hablare con el, te parece?

-seria genial, ha tenido problemas con Clawdeen y ayer abandono la escuela sin que pudiese platicar con el

-descuida, mas tarde le llamo

-perfecto-dijo Deuce mas convencido y tomando su café-

-bien, cachorro, comeremos juntos, pasamos por Lala y Cleo y nos vamos de compras, de acuerdo?-dijo su padre levantándose de la mesa y besando a su esposo

-buen plan, descuida, cuenta conmigo-

Horas mas tarde, Maddie llegaba a la oficina de su ex, entro sin anunciarse por haber sido la novia de Poseidon y este estaba hablando con sus socios de Corea, ella le sonrio al dios que estaba por cerrar un importante trato, la dama se sento frente a el mientras nuestro jefe se despedia

-desde cuando hablas coreano?-le pregunto con cierta burla Medusa

-desde anoche, ¿como entraste?-pregunto molesto

-gracias a mi encanto con Diane

-quien es Diane?

-tu asistente

-ella se llama Anne

-siempre de distraído, ella se llama Diane

-al momento de pasar la puerta del edificio deja de ser Diane para llamarse Anne, punto final, ahora, que es lo que deseas?

-primero pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer, estaba ofuscada y molesta y se que ya no somos pareja asi que no era tu deber informarme nada aunque debiste hacerlo en su momento mas…te dare el beneficio de la duda y no me molestare contigo-

-no te creo-

-Poseidon

-al que debes pedir una disculpa es a Deuce

-no me presiones

-tu hijo prefiere ocultarte las cosas que hablar contigo-

-en eso salió a ti

-Maddie ayer me metiste en un lio con Al, no vengas ahora a jugar a la buena amiga-respondio Poseidon furioso

La dama bajo la mirada

-lo lamento…en verdad…

-y le llenaste la cabeza de ideas!

-es lo que yo pase cuando crie a tu hijo, justo es que tenga algunos consejos mios

-ay por favor!

-es cierto

-Al es capaz de cuidar a nuestra hija aun sin mi ayuda, mas creeme, jamas lo dejare solo, yo estare ahí para ambos y pude haber estado ahí para ti y Deuce, si tu rencor no hubiese sido tan grande-

-perdona si no quise disculpar a la persona que me violo!-le regreso ella

Poseidon solo la miro molesto

-ves? Por esa razón jamas pudimos avanzar en nuestra relación…existe demasiado pasado entre nosotros

Maddie suspiro

-supongo que si…jamas perdonare muchas cosas de ti…quise hacerlo pero…

-lo se… fue demasiado…no te culpo por no hacerlo, en verdad,..ahora solo nos resta ser amigos…,siempre y cuando no te atrevas a correr a Deuce de tu casa y de no decirle a Ram lo de ellos-

-descuida, no pienso meter a mi hijo en un lio con el faraón, y con respecto a estar en mi casa...creo que lo mejor sera que pase contigo una temporada

-en serio?

-ayer- se acerco Maddie al escritorio-tuve un encuentro con un tipo muy raro…estaba en tu estacionamiento y …me miraba muy fijamente

-un tipo?-repitio Poseidon

-si…se veia netamente egipcio…y desaparecio de la nada…si es un enemigo nuevo…no quiero que le haga algo a Deuce-

-quizas te miro porque le gustaste-sonrio el dios

-ah por favor!

-que? Eres muy atractiva, cuando usas minifalda, god! Realmente te ves violable

-no digas idioteces!-se sonrojo la dama-el punto es…no se quien sea y no se que quiera, si viene buscando pelea prefiero que tu estes con nuestro niño-

-y yo no quiero que estes sola

-se defenderme

-Maddie

-que? Me llevaras a tu penthouse? Tu marido se enfadaría por eso

-puedes ir a la RAD y ordenaria a Gore que te cuide

La dama sonrio

-ni lo sueñes

-que?

-se lo que planeas

-que planeo?-sonrio el dios

-que yo tenga una cita con el

-le encantas!

-aaah lo sabia!

-ah vamos dale una oportunidad

-jamas!

-quizas el sea tu nuevo gran amor, vamos Maddie no seas tan desdeñosa

-los vampiros no son de mi agrado querido asi que no, gracias pero no gracias!

-al menos…concédeme el que te quedes un tiempo en la mansión, por favor,…no quisiera que algo te sucediera

-aun soy una de tus debilidades?

Poseidon sonrio, tomo su mano y la beso con caballerosidad

-siempre lo seras…me regalaste un hermoso hijo y eso es suficiente para cuidar de ti…

-tan encantador como solo tu sabes serlo-le sonrio Maddie-

-ya me conoces-respondio coqueto

-averiguaras quien es el?

-si es un enemigo proveniente de la Talamasca…tenlo por seguro que atacaran primero…pasa unos días en la mansión, Gore, Stein y Jeckyll están ahí,algo me dice que pronto volveremos a tener problemas serios con ellos

La dama suspiro con fuerza, habían sido pocos los días de paz, y una nube negra de problemas se vislumbraba en el futuro.

Mientras tanto, yo ayudaba a papá con sus nuevos inventos, el trabajaba ahora para Poseidon en la RAD y probaba algunos nuevos dispositivos de seguridad para la mansión y la ciudad en general, y siempre los fines de semana solia yo ayudarle en lo que pudiera, era su asistente favorita como el me llamaba, asi que estaba a su lado pasándole el instrumental que me pedia

-ya casi terminamos nena-sonrio el- si todo sale bien, te invito un helado

-eso suena genial!

-de que lo quieres? Vainilla con nuez?

-tu conoces mis gustos papi-le dije feliz

-claro que si preciosa

Y continuaba trabajando de lo mas relajadamente posible, yo estaba nerviosa por lo del examen, mi padre no merece que le mienta de esa manera que, sin pensarlo mas…le dije

-dad…tengo algo que decirte-

-dime linda-contesto el

-robamos un examen y …lo usaremos para pasar el lunes…bueno…eso creía porque…no creo poder hacerlo

El sonrio sin mirarme, creo que ya sabia lo que pasaba, volteo hacia mi y yo no podía ver sus ojos, se limpio las manos y las poso sobre mis hombros diciendo:

-te hemos criado lo mejor posible Frankie…yo ya sabia de ese examen, lo vi cuando te lleve el te anoche…solo esperaba que tu me lo dijeras por ti misma

Yo suspire apenada

-lo lamento-dije

-porque?

-porque…porque eres mi papi..y siempre he contado contigo!y no me parece correcto hacer trampa pero el maestro nos odia!

-en verdad?

Y le conte todo lo que había pasado, mi padre solo me escucho atentamente moviendo la cabeza con desapruebo al oir las injusticias que ese hombre había echo con nosotras

-hagamos algo…-dijo el-ocupemos el fin de semana para repasar la materia, yo te preparare para ese examen y estoy seguro que podras contestar sin usar el que robaron y si aun asi te reprueba…ese maestro me va a oir!

Yo sonreí

-trato hecho!

Y lo abrace con fuerza, siempre es bueno contar con un papa como el mio!

Al dia siguiente, el padre de Lala, había ido a visitar a su sobrino Thad, la madre del mismo no se encontraba y la servidumbre lo hizo pasar a la sala principal, el conde noto algo extraño en todo aquello, un ambiente gélido y sombrio, que hacia que su bebe estuviese inquieta

-shhh-pedia el a su niña-tranquila princesa…

-tu hija es sumamente poderosa Tio-dijo una voz detrás de el, el príncipe volteo enseguida, Thad estaba recargado en uno de los pilares de la pared mirándolo como si nada,se veia sumamente diferente, sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña y su cara estaba ojerosa

-si…ya lo se-respondio Al observándolo detenidamente, la persona frente a el, no era su sobrino

Thad se adelanto sonriendo con malicia

.-que te trae por aquí?-pregunto de forma melosa

**Buenas noches a todos, agradecemos muchísimos sus comentarios y aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo**

**Nos veremos pronto**

**Poseidon**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	8. Chapter 8

El conde dio dos pasos hacia atrás, llevando una de sus manos hacia su espalda, donde guardaba sus armas detrás de el

-queria hablar contigo-respondio con cautela-

-ah si…de que?-pregunto Thad acorralándolo

-supe que no has ido a Monster High

-bah..esa es una escuela mediocre, no necesito ir mas a ella, me saldré

-…y porque?

-porque no me interesa nada de lo que enseñan ahí…puedo aprender magia poderosa en otros lados-

-como en donde?-cuestiono el conde

-en muchos lados, estas sumamente pregunton últimamente querido tio-sonrio Thad con burla

-que puedo decir…soy sumamente curioso-respondio Al mirándolo fijamente

-eso es bueno, el conocimiento infinito…como en lo personal, me gustaría saber que se siente…tener dentro de ti… a esa poderosísima entidad..

Y el chico estaba a punto de posar su mano en el abdomen del vampiro para sentir a Allysa cuando éste le apuntaba con su arma a la cara

-no te atrevas a tocarla-amenazo el conde furioso

Thad rio con malicia

-pareces un león cuidando a su cachorro-

Por respuesta, el príncipe solo corto cartucho con decisión

El joven solo alzo ambas manos con una sonrisa de burla

-no la tocare tio…te lo prometo..puedes bajar esa arma…cielos…ni con Lala fuiste asi de protector!

-quien demonios eres tu?-pregunto el conde decidido

-soy tu sobrino Thad-dijo con una voz melosa

-al diablo! Quien jodidos eres?-cuestiono de nuevo Al sacando su segunda Jackall

Los 5 estorbos salieron de los salones contiguos de la mansión rodeando a el príncipe, el vampiro solo mira a todos de reojo, mas que nunca estaba convencido que el tipo frente a el, no era Thad

-es..realmente sorprendente tu poder querido mio-hablo el joven- eres el primer vampiro y lo que engendraste dentro de ti,…es…asquerosamente poderoso…un ser…que me ayudara a volver a la vida…

Al le miro sorprendido

-Talbot?-dijo

Thad sonrio

-fue fácil manipular al hijo del antiguo senescal -informo- el veneno de la Talamasca entro en el con una herida y mírame ahora, ocupando su cuerpo hasta que tu hija…me devuelva a la vida

-ni lo sueñes!-respondio Alucard furioso

-no se como podrías detener mis planes querido mio…conozco tus debilidades…y se cual es la mayor de ellas, ese miserable dios que se cruzo en mi camino es lo único que alimenta tus pensamientos…dentro de 7 dias…tu bebe me dara el poder que necesito para regresar a la vida -

El conde estuvo a punto de dispararle mas recordó que debajo de ese miserable tipo estaba el alma de su sobrino, Thad sonrio con burla diciendo

-que? No eres capaz de dispararme?

Al estaba sumamente furioso

-si lo haces, Thad morirá…por ahora, te dejaremos ir….dentro de 7 dias…ire por ti…y me entregaras esa energía que mora dentro de ti…o Poseidon desaparecera…en una ocasión estuvimos a punto de deshacernos de el…creeme….conozco la forma de aniquilarlo…asi que tu decides conde…o me entregas a Allysa…o tu esposo se muere

El príncipe lo miraba sin decir una sola palabra, caminando hacia la salida, los 5 estorbos se acercaron a el rodeándolo mas Thad mando

-dejenlo ir….el sabe que es lo mejor para su marido que sea un buen vampiro y se entregue por la buena…no es asi "tio"?

-jodete-respondio Al saliendo de la mansión, el joven lo miro fijamente

-furiosamente le ama…mas esa niña…es tremendamente poderosa

-no debio dejarlo ir mi señor-

-nada puede hacer para cambiar el curso de la historia…Alucard Tepes esta irremediablemente perdido…-acoto con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

Mientras tanto, Deuce, Lala y Cleo estaban de lo mas felices armando la pequeña cuna de la bebe en el penthouse de su padre, los 3 se veian de lo mas contentos y discutían sacando sonrisas en el dios que los veia feliz desde el mueble, sabia que el terminaría ayudando a su cachorro al final a armar la camita de su hija

-aquí dice azul con azul!-reclamaba Lala con las instrucciones en la mano

-dice verde!-replico Cleo

-ah que no!

-ah que si!

-a que no y no discutas!-

-Deucey!-dijo la chica con un puchero

-dice verde, Lala-respondio el griego

-aaah tu por seguirle el juego a tu novia,si no lo ponemos bien, nuestra hermanita terminara durmiendo en el suelo!-

-por eso yo lo pondré correcto-dijo Deuce armando la parte baja de la cuna

En eso Al entro furioso

-hola amor-le saludo Poseidon

-podemos hablar en privado?-le pidió con urgencia

El dios conocía demasiado bien a su esposo que se levanto enseguida

-claro vamos al despacho

-papi!que dice aquí? Azul o verde?-pregunto Lala con la hoja de instrucciones en la mano

-Verde-dijo el conde sin detenerse- te dije que te hacen falta lentes

Lala se quedo asi ._.´-

-ja! Ganamos-sonrio Cleo

-no es justo!-reclamo Lala cruzándose de brazos

En cuanto cerro la puerta Poseidon pregunto

-que pasa?

-Thad esta poseído

El dios hizo una cara de : " me lo repites?"

-lo que oiste-dijo el príncipe al gesto de su marido

-pero…como lo sabes?

-porque conozco a ese niño mejor que a mi mismo y el imbécil que me amenazo no es otro que Jack Talbot

La cara de Poseidon era totalmente epica al oir el nombre de su ex rival, Al le conto todo lo que había pasado en casa de su primo y la amenaza que había recibido

-si los perros se enteran de esto...vendran a acabar con Thad!—decia el conde sumamente angustiado caminando por el despacho con las manos en la cintura-todo esto esta jodidamente mal

-amor

-no quiero que nada le suceda pero tampoco quiero perderte a ti! Ni a mis hijos, ni a Ine, pero maldita sea! Ellos van contra ti…contra Allysa y todo es…es tan jodidamente injusto!-grito Al con angustia-porque demonios tenia que meterse con Thad? Porque con nosotros? Poseidon no quiero perderte!

-amor…tranquilo-le pidió su esposo abrazandolo

El vampiro le abrazo con fuerza

-dios…no puedo perderte...no quiero perderte! estuve a punto de hacerlo por su culpa y..

-no vas a perderme..

-no puedo vivir sin ti!

-lo se…y yo sin ti..

-ellos

-ya sabíamos que la Talamasca tarde o temprano volveria…la vencimos una vez…y lo haremos nuevamente

-quieren a Allysa-dijo el príncipe con angustia cerrando los ojos tratando de no pensar en la posibilidad de que tomaran a su bebe y recordando la profesia de Maddie-

-nadie va a llevarse a nuestra niña…tranquilízate…nuestra pequeña esta segura con nosotros

Al le miro

-no puedo dejar que los perros asesinen a Thad

-no lo permitiremos

-pero tampoco puedo dejar que me quiten a mi hija

-y que sugieres que hagamos?-le acaricio el dios el rostro

-ire a L.A. y le pediré al Rey que haga nacer a la niña, asi no podrán quitarle su energía

Poseidon lo miro fijamente

-estas seguro?

-totalmente, hablare con el y le explicare la situación, debe haber algun modo de sacar a Thad de esa posesión y se que el puede ayudarme, tu quédate aquí y cuida de los demás

-disculpa?-pregunto Poseidon asombrado

-cariño…solo tenemos 7 dias para prepararnos

-y tu iras solo a L.A.? ja…no...eso jamas

-pero amor…los demás

-Al…eres mi marido..y vas a tener a mi hija

-lo se cielo pero…

-no voy a perderme su nacimiento!

-Poseidon…

-no! Me perdi el de Deuce no pasara lo mismo con Allysa! No vas a hacerme lo mismo que Medusa, ire contigo, quiero escuchar su primer llanto y no pienso quedarme aquí imaginándome su rostro hasta verla, lo siento Al…pero o voy contigo o jamas voy a perdonártelo-

El conde lo miro fijamente, y suspirando asintió

-ok,…mañana mismo nos vamos a L.A.

-perfecto!-dijo Poseidon- ahora…quédate aquí, yo arreglare todo con Hades, dejaremos a todos en la mansión hasta nuestro regreso, si la Talamasca quiere pelea, se la volveremos a dar-

Y adelantándose al vampiro le robo un intenso beso el cual su compañero lo acepto de buen grado

-te amo…

-y yo a ti –sonrio Al mirándolo, el amor siempre suele darnos valor para las grandes batallas-

Al dia siguiente, era el examen final, las chicas y yo nos habían separado técnicamente dos asientos por cada una, creo que el profesor pensaba que nos íbamos a copiar o algo asi, Cleo se veia realmente relajada mas Lala, Lagoona, Abbey y yo estábamos echas un manojo de nervios, en cuanto pusieron el examen frente a mi, sentí mil de nauseas mas recordé a mi lindo padre que había pasado el dia conmigo estudiando y trate de calmarme

Respire hondamente tres veces

Y pensé…el esta cuidándome las espaldas, que me sentí mas tranquila, tome mi lápiz y lo comencé a contestar mas confiadamente, me concentre lo mas posible y lo termine 30 minutos despues, voltee a ver a Clawdeen quien estaba ya jugando con su borrador despreocupadamente, Cleo se levanto primero y entrego el examen saliendo del salón, despues le segui yo, luego Lala y cuando la lobita lo puso en el escritorio, el profesor dijo con burla:

-nos veremos en el extraordinario señorita Wolf-

Si a Clawdeen no se le escapo una respuesta grosera es porque dios es muy grande! Que prefirió caminar hacia la salida sin decir nada

Afuera la esperaba ya su amigo Ren

-todo bien?-le pregunto el guapísimo vampiro

-no, de seguro nos reprueba

El chico la abrazo dándole un beso en la frente

-descuida…no lo creo capaz

-que no? El tipo nos alucina

-confia en mi-le sonrio

-amigo mio, creeme, nadie me salva de irme a extraordinario, pero ni modo, eso me merezco por bocona-

-eres la chica ruda mas sexy de todo Monster High le alabo el chico sonriéndole

-gracias, me pagas un café?

-hasta dos…anda

Y ambos se fueron por el pasillo sin notar que Thad los estaba vigilando

Horas mas tarde, el profesor estaba revisando los exámenes en su despacho y los nuestros los tenia en forma separada, los veia con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro y sin mas, ponía un: "reprobada" en sus listas,sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de saber si estaban bien contestados, estaba en eso cuando Ren toco la puerta

-si?-pregunto el hombre al ver al guapísimo vampiro pelirojo entrar a su oficina

-profesor…me permite unas palabras?-

-quien es usted?

-me llamo Ren-sonrio el chico- no estoy en su clase pero una de mis amigas si

-y quien es ella?

-Clawdeen Wolf

El profesor hizo un gesto de burla

-la señorita ruda! Créame joven que lamento que sea amigo de esa señorita tan mal educada

-ah vamos profesor-le regreso el chico- es una bellísima chica

-mas de su boca es de lo que debe de cuidarse, no veo que tengamos que hablar nosotros, pero..le doy 5 minutos

-tiempo suficiente-respondio el chico sacando su ipad de su mochila

-que es eso?-pregunto el maestro

Ren por respuesta, le mostro varias fotos del maestro con una bella chica joven

-la conoce?

El hombre estaba técnicamente sin habla

-de donde las has sacado?-pregunto asustado

-es interesante hasta donde nos pueden llevar los ratos libres que pasamos caminando por la ciudad-respondio el chico como si nada-su esposa si que puede enojarse si ve esto

-que es lo que deseas?-pregunto el profesor furioso

-algo muy simple-respondio Ren acercándose- pase a Clawdeen y sus amigas de semestre y borrare las fotos

El maestro estaba sumamente enojado mas no queria arriesgar su reputación, que tomando nuestros exámenes, puso un 10 en cada uno de ellos, habíamos ya pasado la materia

El vampiro sonrio diciendo:

-me encanta hacer tratos con caballeros

-esto no se quedara asi

-imagino que no-respondio Ren-pero mientras tanto, mi bella amiga sale bien librada, hasta pronto profesor

Y salio de la oficina como si nada, nos había salvado la vida! El profesor coloco los resultados casi al final del dia en el lugar de siempre , nosotras no queríamos ni ver como nos habia ido que aventamos primero a Lala para que fuera a ver las calificaciones

-y porque yo?-nos decía con angustia

-porque eres toda ternura-sonrio Cleo-anda! Ve a ver-le apuro

-siento mis piernitas como gelatina-dijo ella sudando frio y retorciéndose las manos

-no exageres y ve!-le grito Clawdeen

-ok ok- dijo ella caminando despacio hacia el panel en la pared pegando sendo grito al ver su nota, nosotras nos miramos una a la otra y fuimos veloces a revisar, créanme, todas brincamos emocionadas al ver que habíamos pasado el difícil examen, pero yo me sentí mas tranquila conmigo misma ya que mi padre me había ayudado a estudiar y no había necesitado del examen robado para pasar la materia, llámenme exagerada pero siempre se siente uno bien, cuando hace las cosas de manera correcta

Nuestros novios estaban tan felices por nosotros, que nos invitaron a todas a comer y nosotras, aceptamos con todo gusto!

En casa de Lala, Al le informaba lo sucedido a Ine y la ponía al tanto de los graves problemas que se avecinaban, la condesa solo lo escuchaba atentamente

-por dios…Thad-dijo con angustia

-si dejo esto asi…los perros lo aniquilaran

-lo se…debemos hacer algo

-por eso iremos a L.A., pero necesito que lleves a los niños a la RAD master…solo ahí estarán seguros-

Ella asintió

-descuida, nos iremos ahora mismo-

-lamento todo esto-dijo arrepentido

-hey….no digas eso-le animo la dama- somos una familia Al…siempre lo seremos y sabes que te apoyare en todo, Allysa debe nacer ya y solo el Rey puede hacer que suceda

-solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto…lo que dijo Maddie…

-son circunstancias distintas…Poseidon esta a tu lado y no dejara que nada le suceda a su bebe

Al asintió, mas se veia realmente preocupado, no queria perder a su bella niña tan rápido

Nuestro jefe mientras tanto,estaba en la mansion e informaba de todo a los miembros de la RAD, Ram, Hades y los demás estaban ya ahí

-no quiero a nadie afuera despues de las 8 de la noche-mandaba Poseidon-y hablo de todo mundo comenzando con mi propio hijo-

-que les diremos al respecto?-pregunto Hades

-la verdad, la Talamasca volvió y quiere pelea

-estas seguro de eso?-pregunto Ram

-absolutamente seguro-respondio el dios- y no vienen con ganas de hablar, quieren exterminarnos y mas a mi-

Todos se miraron unos a otros

-acabo de implementar nuevas medidas de seguridad en la mansión-dijo Viktor-creo que podemos probarla

-bien, en 6 dias volveré y me unire a la batalla, mientras tanto, se queda al mando..

-yo-interrumpio una voz

Poseidon volteo, era Maddie

-yo cuidare de todos hasta su regreso…tienes mi palabra

El dios asintió, confiando en que la bella Gorgona, mantendría a todos a salvo hasta su regreso

El enemigo acecha de nuevo

Pero esa es parte de otra historia

Yo dejo la mia hasta aquí recordandoles, que siempre deben hacer lo correcto, no importando si hay caminos fáciles, la verdad, es siempre la mejor opción

Hasta pronto!

Su amiga

Frankie S.

**AGRADECEMOS SUS COMENTARIOS**

**DEJANDOLES YA EL CAPITULO FINAL**

**ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**XD**

**Y NOS GUSTARIA MUCHOS SUS COMENTARIOS FINALES**

**A NOMBRE DE REY KON**

**Y EL NUESTRO**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU PREFERENCIA**

**UN GRAN BESO**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

**D.G.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


End file.
